


Forever

by JesseeNii



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Catholic School, Catholicism, Cults, Discrimination, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Nazis, Nuns, Other, Paladins, Priests, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vatican, Will add more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseeNii/pseuds/JesseeNii
Summary: When she was but a child, Spinel Petrescu lost her mother, her only family, to the hands of cruel Vampires. She found herself in a dark and complicated world of cults and creatures of the night that they were taught were only dreams. However, he was there, smiling, bringing light into her endless nights. Making sure she was always tucked in bed at night, that she was always fed properly and learned the Holy Book by heart by the age of 12.Eventually, she is given a choice; to fight, or to run.To stop rebelling, or die slaughtered by the enemy.And so, Spinel learns the way of the Regenator...
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Original Character(s), AluTegra is pretty much just hinted towards and thats it, Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Takagi Yumie/Takagi Yumiko/Heinkel Wolfe
Kudos: 1





	Forever

_ **MARCH 22 nd 1995** _

_ **Hello, Journal.** _

_ **Today, I just want to recall my reunion with Iscariot. When Father and I finally got to talk.** _

"So... Ye’re back, after 5 years." Father said with a soft sigh.

His old, green eyes stared at me in a way I couldn’t describe. After all, it is not the first time I go back to Rome, to the Vatican. To them, specifically. I can say that I've grown up both physically and mentally over time (although he would say otherwise since I am back here), but he still hasn't changed since the last time I saw him about 5 years ago. All for being a Regenerator, huh...

"Ye've grown up a lot since last time," he finally added, breaking the silence once more.

"I am an adult now, Father."

"Maybe by digits, but yer mind reminds sullied by errors of youth."

I said nothing in return; he sighed and flipped the pages of the document laying on the wooden table between us. Father looked big and cramped on the chair, it was quite funny, mind you.

"It's yer third time here, _child_ ," he stressed,"and look what we have here. Drug usage and thievery are the worst among them. Maybe ye should take our teachings more seriously?"

Father noticed I hadn't particularly listened, and gave me ‘the glare’, which made me sit tightly in my chair. I simply looked back right at him. The angry and cold facade didn't last long, as he sighed once more and got closer to me.

"What happened, Spinel? Did I do something wrong when ye were a kid?" His fingers brushed mine.

"No," I almost gasp. "Anderson..."

We didn’t say anything more. We just merely looked at each other. I finally looked down and fiddled with my fingers, picking at my black shorts, letting my hair fall in front of most of my face. Again, Anderson simply went back to the document, reading in silence while I was free to watch him, even through my hair. I would see his brows furrowing and the corners of his mouth twitching from time to time as he read, but I didn’t care. Gazing out the only window of the room, I noticed the warm high-noon sun casting a gentle ray of sunlight across the table.  
It wasn't like this last time.

I was younger, so it was normal that I came back.

I remember seeing Father Anderson for the first time. I thought he looked big and a bit scary since I was so small. So scared, trapped in a world I didn't understand. Filled with entities that took my family away. Then, I was surrounded by priests and their babbling about 'vampires' and other creatures; tests on some humans... It was a big, dark, scary world. But Father was there. And although imposing, he was... gentle. Everything felt so calm around him; the way he all tucked us into bed, taught us literature and played with us... He was different. He helped me. But I still didn't understand, and pushed everything away, refused to listen. I was eventually released to a different orphanage and other families.  
  
I grew up in an out of Catholic orphanages and foster families. Eventually, I went back home. To Rome.

I saw Father again.  
He was so happy.  
I was so happy.

It was...

"I'll need ye to sign the bottom of these pages. Since ye decided to take part of _this_ program, ye'll need to accept the risks and consequences," his voice was low and almost dark as he handed me the black pen, along with a bunch of papers.

I am 19 years old and I have nothing left to do with my life. I have no one, nothing; so I decided to give my body to the church and become a Paladin. But not any Paladin. In the Iscariot section, there are only 2 people who survived the Regeneration experiments enforced by the Vatican; Alexander Anderson and Heinkel Wolfe. Father is the most successful of the two. This experiment is dangerous, and it involves getting taught exorcisms and combat on top of it as well since Paladins are Vampire and Demon Hunters.  
I will become a Regenerator, or fail and die in doing such.

The look in Father's eyes was almost sorrowful as I signed the papers.  
I handed them back to him; I brushed his hand with mine, feeling his warmth through his white gloves.  
He's as warm as he used to be.  
  
"Well... I'm glad ye're back. Ye’ll be in me hands now," he smiled. He _smile_ _d_. "I'll discipline ye right this time. Unless ye want Maxwell to do the talking-"  
  


"No, please, no," I interrupted him abruptly, causing him to laugh. A smile tugged at my lips.  
  


"Very well. Follow me."  
  


Father Anderson stood up at well over 6 feet tall, and my 5 feet 8 inches pales in comparison. His height will never cease to amaze me.  
  


"I’ll lead ye to the showers because ye, miss, stink of marijuana and alcohol. And, y’know..."  
  


"It's forbidden," once again, interrupted.  
  


"Exactly,” another smile, forced. “We already have yer clothes, so I'll place them in the bathroom for ye while ye're behind the curtain."  
  


I rolled my eyes and felt his hand reaching for my back. He stroked it gently, without a word; his touch is always comforting so I don’t mind. I kinda remember this place, and it took me just a few turns to, again, fall in a spiral of memories, forever interrupted by Father's voice telling me where to go.  
But I knew.  
"Here, I'll leave ye to yer shower. Ye got 30 minutes to get out of the bathroom."

He didn’t look at me when he closed the door, leaving me standing in a cold, white and grey bathroom. It was rather plain, but all the porcelain made me oh so uncomfortable—I just know I'll break something eventually, someday. There was a cross on the door—of course.

When I emptied my short’s pockets, I made sure all my little secrets were still there; a small knife, bubblegum, a few smokes, a lighter and some folded waxed paper containing something rather... _sinful_. All reunited in a small bag, except for the knife—which could also be a bottle opener and a key holder. My hidden, forbidden belongings.  
What's life without a little trill?  
Like I said, it's not the first time I come here, I had already planned most of this.  
Since they were all in a plastic bag, I had carried it in the shower, knowing they would throw away my regular clothes. I didn’t want them to see these things.

I heard Father opening the door.  
"Alright, I'm putting yer clothes on the sink and taking yer old ones. I also brought ye shower essentials. I’ll be just down the hall, so come find me when ye're done!"

"Thank you, Father," I simply muttered as he left.

I guess I was allowed a warm shower today; we usually get room temperature ones to conserve electricity. Just something I appreciated, and didn’t have in a while... I missed this place. But I know they all won’t be so kind to me this time, since I am an adult...

When I got out, my hair still pretty damp and tugging on my shirt, trying to hide my stomach, I noticed Father couldn’t help but snicker.

“Is it a size too small again?” He asked teasingly.

“3!! Did you all seriously not remember how fat I was when I came back as a kid? It didn’t just melt away, why would you give me a small shirt?!”

That only made him laugh louder and even if he tried covering his mouth, it didn’t help. But he came to my rescue by taking off his coat and giving it to me, even if it was far too big, it allowed me to hide in the meantime.

“Well first of all, ye weren’t that bad, but that’s what happens when ye eat sweets every day, ye little thief,” he reprimanded me kindly ~~(~~ ~~ _thank you for bringing up something I did when I was_~~ ~~7,~~ ~~ _ **Alexander**_~~ ~~)~~ , gesturing for me to follow him, “second, we’ll just go see Sister Elizavetta for yer clothes. Are the pants okay?”

No response.

“Alright, new pants.”

We both chuckled again.

As I looked over at him once more, what I was getting into started to settle in a bit more. All the pain and terror I will have to endure... Just the modification of my body will be torture. Am I truly ready for this? I don’t know. I don’t really care anymore.

If anything, I’ll get to see my mother again.

I think that’s enough for today.

_**Spinel Petrescu** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this Prologue! Just a heads up that the story won't be in first person, I just wanted a diary entry prologue since I thought it'd be a good introduction. Spinel Petrescu is one of my OCs, she's a young Romanian woman with vitiligo and heterochromia (one brown, one blue), and mid-long, curly red hair. I'm currently drawing her reference and will soon be done, I'll post it in the notes when it'll be out there :)  
> She's a little bastard; hot-headed, rebellious and foul-mouthed, but Anderson will still try to teach her the good ways hahaha
> 
> I love Alexander Anderson so much and thought he was in need of some love so. I need to write a story.  
> I hope you'll vibe with it!


End file.
